1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transferring and applying a floor control scheme when a Push-To-Talk Over Cellular (PoC) session is established between PoC clients supporting various types of floor control schemes (e.g., media burst control schemes), and a User Equipment (UE) and network system for implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Significant developments in mobile communication technology and the expansion of communication networks have led to the provision of various services and applications which use mobile telephones. In addition to the basic communication service, users are demanding more diversified services, including a positioning service, a multimedia service and a Push To Talk (PTT) service. Particularly, the PTT service supports various supplementary functions such as instant messenger and status display, as well as group and voice communication which have been provided by conventional radio transmitters or Trunked Radio Systems (TRSs).
Various efforts are being made in the industry to standardize a PoC service employing such a PTT function in a mobile communication network. One feature of the PoC service, which draws a distinction between the PoC service and the conventional mobile communication service, is that a user can perform communication while moving between sessions, if necessary, because he/she belongs to a plurality of sessions. The requirement that a user must be able to communicate while moving among a plurality of PoC sessions, that is, the requirement for a multi-session function, is specified in the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) which is an organization regulating pertinent mobile communication services.
Meanwhile, the PoC V2.0 system supports a PoC multimedia communication service. To this end, the PoC V2.0 system defines new types of multimedia such as video, audio and text, in addition to voice. The current PoC system can display a multi-stream (e.g., video or image) due to the performance improvement of user equipments.
Also, in the PoC V2.0 system, various floor control schemes (e.g., media burst control schemes) are specified in order to support further expanded PoC service, so that it is possible for a PoC server or PoC client to initiate a PoC session and to control a floor therein according to one of a plurality of floor control schemes.
However, since the conventional PoC technology reflects only the case in which a plurality of floor control schemes are included in the documents for definitions by a PoC group such as the pre-arranged group, there is currently no method for applying a specified floor control scheme with respect to a randomly-created PoC session, such as a one-to-one session or an ad-hoc session group. Also, even in a pre-arranged group, the conventional PoC technology does not provide a detailed method for transferring a floor control scheme determined based on the group definition document thereof to a corresponding client.